Årsdagar
by thecatyear
Summary: Hermoines och Rons bröllopsdag.


**Årsdagar**

****

"Ondskan har ett namn och det är Draco Malfoy."

"Ron… " Hermoine log brett och lutade sig förbi deras treåriga dotter för att kyssa honom på kinden. "Inte idag, är du snäll. Det är _vår _dag."

"Hermoine, det är allvarligt!" Ron korsade armarna och såg tvärsöver bordet med smalnande ögonen. Harry var för långt bort för att höra dem nu och Ron hade tagit tillfället i akt att försöka få över Hermoine på sin sida. "Det är bara så… så…" Ron kämpade med att hitta rätt ord samtidigt som deras dotter argt kastade sig ifrån kakan i hennes hand då hon inte var hungrig längre.

"Elizabeth!" Hermoine höjde varnade pekfingret och dottern putade bara med munnen i gensvar.

"Det är bara fel! Jag hatar honom!"

"Tydligen gör _Harry_ inte det och som hans vänner-"

"Hermoine! Jag _vet_! Om det varit någon annan… vem som helst! Till och med Snape! Så skulle jag förstått."

"Verkligen?" Hermoine höjde ett ögonbryn och fyllde på Elizabeths plastmugg. "Och skoja inte ens om Snape." Hermoine rös. "Jag respekterar mannen men där går min gräns. Nästa gång jag besöker Hogwarts och fortfarande finner att han inte använt schampot jag köpte till honom i julklapp…"

"Nej!" Elizabeth sköt ifrån sig muggen och suckandes gav Hermoine upp och satte ner henne på golvet. Hennes humör skiftade då genast och skrattades, letade hon upp den bortkastade kakan och stoppade in den i munnen.

"Vad _ser_ han i honom? Han är ju inte ens _snygg_!"

"Ron…"

"_Hermoine_?" Sa han och lyckades matcha hennes tonfall på pricken. Hermoine såg inte upp på honom för hon visste att hennes humör inte skulle klara det och vek i stället ut en servett i knäat. De flesta av deras gäster hade ätit upp vid det här laget men Hermoine som varit upptagen med Elizabeth hade knappt börjat.

"Han är inte _ful _och Harry är inte direkt förstasida-matrial heller. Om du har några problem borde du prata med _Harry_."

"Men du är min fru!" Hermoine ignorerade det sista.

"Du kan väl börja bära in kaffet… de flesta verkar redan vara klara." Då hon möte Rons blick så suckade hon och la till, "Och vi kan prata senare då vi inte har Harry och Draco i samma rum med oss." Detta var oftast ett störande moment i deras förhållande; hur Hermoine alltid fick mamma rollen. Hon sjukligt trött på det och Ron tycktes inte vilja ändra på sig.

Då Ron lämnat rummet kom Harry över till hennes sida av bordet. Han ställde sig med armarna stödjandes på Rons kvarlämnade stolsrygg. Hans svarta klädnad var uppknäppt i halsen och man kunde skymta en silver kedja och början på en vit t-shirt där.

"Är allt okej?"

"Du vet hur Ron är…" Hermoine blinkade bort tårarna och gav Harry ett leende innan hon höjde vinglaset och tog flera djupa klunkar.

"Vi kanske inte skulle ha kommit hit." Hermoine insåg hur lätt det hade varit för honom att säga det. Han verkade inte ens överväga att säga att han inte skulle ha tagit med Draco, utan det var bara "vi" och ingen kompromiss.

Repulsivt sköt hon ut en hand och kramade om hans överarm. "Självklart inte, Harry. Vi älskar dig, det vet du, vi kunde inte fira utan dig."

"Tack, Hermoine." Harry log svagt och att se honom le alls var fortfarande en sak som hon hade svårt att vänja sig vid, även om hon inte kunde vara lyckligare för hans skull. Det var en av anledningarna till varför hon kunde acceptera Draco så lätt. "Jag vet att jag inte borde fråga dig… men Ron… skulle du-"

"Jag jobbar på det. Och det är inte som du tror, Harry, han har inga problem med _Charlies _pojkvän. Det är bara att det är-"

"-Malfoy." Avslutade han åt henne och Hermoine följde hans blick till Draco som redan, trots att han inte skulle kunna höra dem, såg åt dem. När Draco såg Harrys blick hånlog han och lutade sig tillbaka i stolen på samma sätt som Ron gjort förut.

"De är ganska lika ibland…"

"Envisa…"

"Långsynta…"

"Överreagerar…"

"Bra i sängen…"

"Hermoine! Jag ville_ inte_ veta det! Det är redan tillräckligt konstigt. Jag hade till och med en dröm där jag hade ditt hår och Draco han- Nå… det var en dålig dröm, i alla fall." Harry gjorde en grimas och Hermoine skrattade. "Ron vet inte hur tursam han är… Ovetandes, det är." Hermoine glada humör dog. Hon hade aldrig berättat för Ron om att hon och Draco hade gjort mer än studerat drakar då de skickats till Rumänien under kriget. Ron och hon hade under den tiden tagit en paus; han hade velat gifta sig medan Hermoine fortfarande inte var riktigt säker. Men han visste att hon varit med _någon_, Alexander var uppenbart inte Rons.

Hermoine sökte sonen med blicken vid tanken och fann honom sittandes och peta i maten. Han hade aldrig varit särskilt förtjust i kassler.

Han liknade mer henne än Draco. Hans hår hade fått en mörkare blond färg även om det inte lockade sig som Hermoines och hans ögon var bruna. Alexander hade inte ärvt Dracos spetsiga haka eller hans näsa. Hermoine hade alltid tyckt att han påminde henne mer om sin egen far som dött i cancer året innan, men det var tills hon fann en gammal _Daily Prophet _på vinden och sett likheten med Narcissa Malfoy.

På den senare tiden hade Draco och även Harry börjat prata om att berätta för Ron. Draco ville ha mer tid med Alexander nu när han och Harry flyttat ihop. Anledningen till att han gått med på att hålla tyst från första början var för att han inte trodde att han skulle kunna bli något annat än vad hans far hade varit till honom och det hade avskräckt honom. De extra pengarna hon fick i månaden visste inte Ron heller om. Det var därför hon kände sig så skyldig varje gång hon tänkte på skilsmässa. Ron hade ändå tagit sig an ett barn som han inte ens visste vem fadern var och behandlat Alexander som sitt eget.

Harry klappade henne i ryggen och gick tillbaka till Draco på andra sidan av bordet. Hermoine följde hans gång och leendet han gav Draco då han kom fram. Hon skulle till att gå och se till Elizabeth då Ron kom in med kaffe brickan. Han gav henne ett stort leende och plötsligt kunde hon komma ihåg varför de gift sig över huvud taget och det pirrade till i hennes mage då hon återgäldade det.

När hon vände blicken till sin son som börjat prata med Harry och Draco om Quidditch (man kunde se det på sättet de gestikulerade med varandra) och visste att hon skulle bli tvungen att berätta snart. För Alexanders skull och för Dracos. Hermoine kunde bara hoppas att när det skedde att Ron inte skulle hata henne eller förstöra det med Harry. Hon älskade honom trots allt de varit igenom och kanske just på grund av vad de varit igenom tillsammans. Även om de skulle skilja sig så skulle hon alltid ha en bit av sig själv bara reserverad för honom och han var Alexanders far. Även om han inte var hans biologiska pappa så hade det varit Ron som tagit ansvar och funnits där för honom… och för henne.

Ron möte hennes blick och log igen. Sedan kom han tillbaka till sin stol, ställde sig bakom den och höjde sitt halvfulla vinglass i en skål.

"Till min underbara fru och för ytterligare tio år!" Hermoine höjde sitt egna glas och med Rons ögon fästa på hennes, log hon.

Fin.


End file.
